If a helicopter makes a crash landing in water, it tends to become inverted and the crew only has an extremely short time period within which to escape from the helicopter. While the helicopter carries a considerable amount of survival equipment, typically there is not sufficient time for the crew to take the survival equipment with them as they escape from the craft.